


Psyched Out

by rainmonarch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmonarch/pseuds/rainmonarch
Summary: Shiro teaches AP Psychology, Ms. Altea teaches AP Literature, and their students are plotting to get them together. On the side, the students are teching the fall play and having a tough time putting it on. High school drama the way it was meant to be - romantic, tragic, forced, and held together with glitter glue and stripped screws.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is literally just me dropping the people from voltron into my high school and seeing what happens. i keep overhearing conversations and thinking "that sounds like something so-and-so would say" so this is so-and-so saying it :P  
> i will try to focus on shiro and allura but don't be surprised if there are some klance moments scattered about  
> no regular updates and not beta'd, just something to entertain myself while my beta works on something i've actually finished ;) (look forward to another au in the near future :) )

“Welcome to Open House, everyone!” Lance’s new English teacher announced. Her voice was sweet and clear, like a bell. She had a British accent, voluminous, silvery-white hair, and skin like the perfect cup of coffee – sugar, with some coffee and cream to make things interesting. In short, she was a curious dream and Lance was probably screwed. 

Next to her stood the Psychology teacher. The pair taught the AP Psych/English combo class that Lance and Hunk signed up for this year. He was explaining something about the curriculum, blah, blah, blah, Lance would find out soon enough. Plus, his Mama was listening, so she would surely go on about it through dinner tonight. Lance continued texting Hunk, and making faces at him across the room when said texts were received.

However, something peculiar caught Lance’s eye – Mr. Shirogane had a prosthetic arm. Upon closer inspection, Lance also took note of a large scar across the bridge of his nose, and a small Golden Retriever in a service dog harness lying quietly nearby. Lance shot his hand up.

“Um, yes. What would you like to know?” Mr. Shirogane prompted.

“Why do you have a service dog?” Lance asked bluntly. His Mama swatted him on the arm.

“Lance!”

“No, it’s alright, I understand,” Mr. Shirogane smiled. “This is Winston. I served in Afghanistan several years ago. I developed a mild case of PTSD, and he helps stave off panic – like if the fire alarm goes off. He is here so I can properly take care of the class in an emergency. Although, if it is a drill, I will probably take the period off. Any other questions?” He turned back to the crowd.

Mr. Shirogane _did_ have the strong build of an ex-soldier, but with his soft expressions Lance never would have guessed. He wondered if having PTSD made him a better Psych teacher, since he had some personal experience.

Some of the other parents began asking about grading scales, and projects, and other boring shit Lance didn’t want to think about. He pulled Hunk to the back of the English classroom and settled into a couple of empty desks. They proceeded to spam Pidge’s phone with selfies in every single Snapchat filter. After several minutes they got a reply:

“WOULD U GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP” A blurry picture of the costume rack in the theatre classroom.

“MR HAZARD IS TRYING TO TELL ME ABOUT THE FALL PLAY” Another blurry picture, this time including several of the theatre students. Lance could make out the big football player carrying his skinny best friend bridal style.

“Hunk, why don’t you ever hold me like that?”

“Because I don’t love you the same way John loves Connor, Lance. I am much more subtle,” Hunk asserted.

“You made us best friend cupcakes for our birthdays this summer, I feel like that’s even more love than Joey feels for Chandler.”

“I made cupcakes for my birthday. You just stole some and re-served them for your birthday.”

“And that’s what makes them best friend cupcakes, Hunk,” Lance insisted. Hunk rolled his eyes.

“So, what’s the fall play gonna be? You’re in tech this semester, right?” Hunk asked. Hunk was the resident construction guy in the theatre department, and he planned to take Tech 2 next semester. Lance, however, was signed up for Tech 1 – he didn’t have any experience whatsoever, but he hoped enthusiasm would make up for it. They sent another dog filter selfie to Pidge. She sent a direct text in response.

Pidgeon(7:48pm): A theatre four student wrote a play last year that Mr Hazard really liked

Pidgeon(7:48pm): its called ‘Voltron: Defender of the Universe’ and its about giant transformer lions or something? Idk

TheTailor(7:49pm): that sounds really fucking weird. who wrote it?

Pidgeon(7:50pm): some guy named Keith Kogane

TheTailor(7:50pm): KEITH???!!!!

TheTailor(7:51pm): I HATE THAT GUY I CANT BELIEVE IT

Pidgeon(7:52pm): whos Keith?

Hunkaroni(7:53pm): He’s ranked number one in our class I think.

TheTailor(7:53pm): HE IS MY ARCHNEMESIS RIVAL

TheTailor(7:54pm): HES ALWAYS TRYING TO ONEUP ME

Hunkaroni(7:55pm): No he’s not. You just can’t stand how good he is at everything.

TheTailor(7:56pm): Hunk, we talked about this. Keith is terrible and the reason I’m not The Best™

Pidgeon(7:57pm): how did you put a trademark in a text?

TheTailor(7:57pm): Magic, Pidge. Magic.

 

 

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith greeted. He walked into the now-empty classroom and took a seat near Shiro’s desk. Winston wagged his tail, and Keith pouted when he remembered that he couldn’t pet the dog.

“Hey, kiddo,” Shiro replied, looking up from his computer. “How are this year’s classes looking? They ought to be good for a senior like you,” he smiled.

“They should be fine. I’m kind of excited for Military History, I got Coran,” Keith answered. The old man had taught military history for years at Garrison. He was one of the liveliest teachers in the school, and known for telling stories that couldn’t possibly be true. Keith smiled.

“That will be fun. Have you met anyone who will be in your classes? I think you should make some friends this year, Keith, it should be the most fun yet,” Shiro prodded. He was like a suburban mom. Always looking to find the latest gossip and the newest friends for his perfect teenage son – even though he and Keith were only cousins.

“Shiro, it’s not even the first day. I haven’t met anybody yet. And it’s gonna be all the same people it has been for the past twelve years, so I don’t know what you expect me to do,” Keith returned. “And what about you? Have you asked out Allura yet?”

“Keith! She’s your teacher, you need to call her Ms. Altea,” Shiro chastised.

“Have you?”

“…No, but we’re coworkers, so it wouldn’t be right.” Keith groaned at his teacher’s dumb excuse.

“That’s bullshit, Takashi. You really like her, don’t you? You need to take a fucking chance every once in a while!”

“I could write you up for that language, mister,” Shiro teased. Keith snorted.

“School hasn’t officially started, so, no, you can’t,” he quipped. “Can you take me home now? I want to sleep before I have to get up for school again.”

“Classes don’t start until next week.”

“I have a lot of sleep to catch up on.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!!!! thank u for reading!!!!  
> my tumblr is @rainmonarch


End file.
